


Queen Bowsette

by Shygirl4991



Series: Adventures of Bowsette and Mario [1]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: Bowser is sick of always losing to Mario every plan he has made failed, but when he finds a mysterious crown transforming him into a koopa mix peach he comes up with his best plan yet. Romance Mario and then crush his Plumber heart.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> i keep seeing all this fanart for bowsette so i deiced to write a multi chap fic on it hope you guys enjoy first chapter is short but i will make sure the second one is longer

Bowser slams the table in rage, he lost again Mario saved the princess and is now more than likely going on some romantic date. He growls and walks out of his castle to stare at his lava pit, so many years of planning and yet every time he gets so close he loses. He needed something new, something no one will see coming but what could it be. He sighs walking away to start planning his next kidnapping of the princess.

Mario brought the princess home the toads cheered and threw a party, the same old. It was starting to become a problem nothing changed when it comes to being with peach, they have been dating for years he always been saving her without as much of a thank you. Their relationship has started to go downhill, constantly on and off. He hasn’t been happy with peach for years, at this point they are together just to keep appearance. At least the party always has cake, peach always knew how to make the best cake. Then the party ended when a huge earthquake happen, the toads panic thinking it was bowser until they saw a volcano blow shooting out power ups across the land.

Mario then saw one power up hit a ship making it crash, seeing that he ran to the forest to make sure everyone was okay.

Bowser shook his head feeling dizzy, he has crashed his ship countless of times but this felt different. Touching his head he felt a crown but that wasn’t the only thing new, his eyes went wide when he saw his arms then looked at his body. He was a human female but it seems whatever turn him into this didn’t turn him completely he still had his tail and fangs. Touching his new body he notice he still had his horns to, he growls trying to get out of the tree but gets tangled with his new dress causing him to fall.

He expected to hit the floor but it never happen, slowly opening his eyes he soon learned why. Mario came and caught him right before the fall, he gets up and pushes Mario “Who do you think you are?! Im not some damsel I don’t need you coming to help me,” his voice,it was higher pitch to. Mario smiles and apologies “Sorry miss! My name is Mario and you are?” Bowser couldn’t believe it, Mario didn’t know it was him.  
He smirks “Think it’s that easy buddy? Save a girl and suddenly she is all over you well im not that easy!” and with that walks away leaving Mario standing there. Every princess Mario has met always started flirting with him the moment he saves them but he always kindly rejected them because of peach, this was a first that a princess just pushed him away. He stayed there watching the woman walk away, was it him or did she look similar to peach shaking the thought from his mind he walked away the moment he couldn’t see her anymore.

Bowser walk in his castle laughing “Guards! I have a new plan to finally defeat that plumber once and for all!” his laugh stop when he notice the confused stares “um not to be rude but who are you?”

He sighs “It’s me lord bowser, I know I look different but it’s part of a new plan! Someone get me the best dress maker in town!” he then checks himself out in the mirror. It’s strange but he felt more confidante like this, sure he looked a bit like peach but there was enough of him in this form to make him feel him. He looks away feeling odd he then decide to stay away from mirrors, everyone in the castle was checking him out making that strange feeling stronger. He wondered what this feeling was and why it was making him feel warm, shaking his head he went to his throne waiting for the dress maker.


	2. Mario Tennis

Bowser smiles looking at all the outfits that was picked out for him “Perfect! Now tomorrow is the annual tennis tournament I need to make jaws drop!” looking at the outfits more carefully he frown seeing how bright and colorful they all were. Currently he had a short black dress on with the most evil looking combat boots he could find in Wendy’s closet, he was grateful for his daughter help thanks to her the great king looked like a queen you don’t want to mess with. Turning to the dress maker he growls “What is all this pink? Ugh red!? That will not work for the all-powerful queen I am!” the dress maker jumps and backs up “im so sorry my lady I will bring something better!” he laughs watching the woman run away in fear.

Even as a half human koopa he can still give people fear, looking back at the pile of clothes he sighs wondering how any princess deals with all this. 

“Your awfulness! The invitation has arrived have you decided in a name that you want to sign this as?” he stares at the letter thinking for a moment before writing down Bowsette, he smirks at the name knowing that it was extremely clever no one could figure out that it was him. And with that he brush off the minion to keep working on things for tomorrow, Mario won’t know what hit him. 

The next day everyone in the mushroom kingdom was getting ready for another fun week of tennis, Mario was sitting next to peach thinking on the other day. He couldn’t help but be worried about the woman he met in the woods, all he could do was hope she made it back to her castle. Peach turned to ask Mario what he thought about her new tennis outfit but stop when she heard a familiar ship, nervous she turned hoping that bowser just wanted tennis and wasn’t up to something. Mario’s eyes went wide when the ship landed and Bowser didn’t come out but the woman he saw yesterday. 

A bunch of koopas ran in front of this mysterious person, one was holding a scroll and began to read “Lord Bowser will not be able to make it to this week’s games so he sent in someone to represent him, everyone meet Queen Bowsette!” 

Everyone stared in shock as they watch the queen walk in front of them “Heard things about you losers from my super cool brother, be ready to lose to me!” he laughs as the koopas clapped cheering him on, the minions still weren’t sure what the plan was but as long as their lord was happy then they were to. Peach was the first to walk up to Bowser, taking his hand she smiles “It’s lovely to meet you,” he blushes and looks at their hands. Peach was touching him it was a dream come true, then Mario walked up to him.

“I hope I wasn’t rude yesterday, nice to meet you Bowsette,” everyone ran up to him to greet him. Bowser slowly started to forget his plan getting distracted from all this new attention, Mario then handed him a racket of course he couldn’t use his old one people would figure it was him. He grabs the racket brushing his hand with Mario’s, bowser held the racket and frowned slightly it was strange to be all touchy with the hero he hated so much but it must be done for the plan to work. The bell started ringing as a sign of the match starting, Bowser went to his spot for the singles fixing up his black tennis outfit to make sure the symbol of his kingdom was shown loud and proud. 

Then the games began bowser wasn’t holding back as he won game after game using his fire breath to help him cheat a little . Daisy was up next she steps in the court and smirks “I won’t go easy on you I play to win!” Bowser smirks then points his racket at her “Finally someone with the gut to play for real, just don’t cry to hard when I beat you” he laughs as Daisy glares at him getting ready to serve. It was an intense match everyone was worried that at the end the two would get into a fist fight but the match ended with Daisy winning thanks to Bowser slipping on a banana peel that was thrown in the court.

He was thankful for his shell otherwise that would have been a painful fall, Mario and peach ran up to him worried “Are you okay?” he turned to peach hearing the concern for him. He open his mouth then closed it when he notice Mario was there, glaring at Mario he spat out his words “Im not fragile like you I can handle myself,” then walked away. 

Peach frowned hearing those words “i..i just was worried,” Mario comforted the princess and looked at bowsette leaving, he never met a queen like her before and assumed the attitude is because of her title. Queens can’t be weak when they have a whole kingdom to rule that or she picked this up from bowser, once peach was better he went after the mysterious queen. He ran to her side and smiled softly "Hey Bowsette, i just wanted to let you know Peach didnt mean any harm with her question." He stop when he saw her turn and glare at him it was a familiar glare one bowser always gave him, he frowns feeling that this queen has the wrong idea on everyone in the kingdom and he felt it was up to him to show her the true beauty of the mushroom kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been pretty crazy as of late so chapters may take a while to be posted i will try to write longer ones when i have more time i have a lot of things planned for this fic and im excited to write it and share it with you guys


	3. Fire Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all a villain needs is a dance and good friends to start seeing things different

Bowser walked into a tavern ignoring all the men trying to hit on him, he had no idea how women enjoyed all this attention. Though deep down, he did like feeling attractive, this form feels more powerful. He didn’t understand why it did but he knew this felt right, as he order his drink someone decide to sit next to him. “Hey their gorgeous, what brings you around here?” Bowser rolls his eyes “Look if your smart you will walk now, if you don’t I promise you I won’t hold back on hurting a pathetic toad like you.” The toad nodded and ran off leaving him alone, as he orders his drink Mario came in. “There you are Bowsette, I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Bowser turned around staring at the plumber “I thought I told you im not like those weak princesses, I won’t get magically kidnap, and I don’t need you coming to rescue me.” Mario shook his head and smiles. Bowser didn’t know what he was up to but he had to remind himself that he needed to make Mario fall in love with him. He finishes his drink then walks up to Mario “Then what do you want from me?” Mario offers his hand to Bowser “To be your friend,” Bowser sighs and takes his hand. At that moment the music in the tavern changed making Mario smile “How about a dance?” he rolls his eyes and nods “Fine, the worse that could happen is you stepping on my foot,” Mario chuckles pulling Bowser close. 

The height difference made Bowser want to laugh, but much to his surprise they were in sync with the song. Soon Bowser found himself getting lost in Mario’s eyes as they dance, Mario had a huge smile as they dance. The Toads around them watch in awe, they haven’t seen a pair dance with such fire since Luigi and Daisy. Once the song ended Mario dipped bowser bringing their face close, they both were lost in each other’s eyes. It felt like hours as they looked into each other’s eyes, but the moment was broken when peach came in making the pair split apart. Mario ran to his girlfriend while bowser was trying to relax his racing heart, he hasn’t felt that since his late wife. Confused he sits back down watching Mario tell Peach something. Whatever it was she had a huge smile and looked at him. 

She runs up to him and takes his hand, her hand was so soft but it didn’t feel right in his hands. He frowns he always thought holding her hand would be a dream, looking away from their hands he decided to speak up “Uh Princess, mind explaining why the hand holding?” Peach then slips an invitation to a slumber party to him. He blushes at the thought of being so close to peach, the princess smiles softly at him “I hope we see you there, it never hurts to have a girls night to make new friends!” he nods as he watches peach walking out holding Mario’s hand. 

The invitation was bright pink, no surprise there no matter how hard the princess could try he doesn’t see her in anything other than pink. As he walks out of the tavern with the invitation his mind wonders to the dance, that was a good step in winning the plumbers heart but he needed to kick it into high gear before the tennis matches and the after party ends. He doesn’t have that much time, and this girls night out might show him how to be more attractive to the plumber. With that thought in mind Bowser breaks out in his loud laughter and walks to peaches castle. 

Walking into the castle Bowser smirks ready to set his plan in motion, a goomba ran up to him “Lady Bowsette, are you sure this is a good idea?” Bowser growls at the goomba “Are you questioning my order?” the goomba shook its head and ran away. Daisy cheered running up to high five Bowser “It’s my favorite queen!” he smiles at her hitting her hand as hard as he can “Well well look whose here, if it isn’t the princess in orange,” they both giggle as peach smiles seeing them. Daisy took his hand and drag him to the room telling him all about what happen with her and Luigi after the match, Peach silently watch as she carried a box with strawberry cake. It was strange how happy and at peace he felt at this sleepover, shaking his head he had to remind himself about the plan. 

As the girls sit on the bed Peach cuts the cake and gives everyone a piece, as daisy started eating she stares at peach “how much longer will you be with Mario?” Bowser looked up from his half eaten cake to look at peach’s flustered face. She sighs, putting the cake down “It’s the picture the kingdom needs, I mean if Mario found someone else then I would gladly let him go. Everyone looks up to me and Mario, but the spark has died a long time ago.” Daisy nods “a girl can only be save so many times before it becomes stale huh?”

Bowser finishes eating his cake before speaking “Excuse me but I think your freedom is more important, look at me. A queen ruling a kingdom by herself with seven kids, don’t see me faking it with some man.” The girls look at him with wide eyes, Peach stayed silent unsure what to say Daisy on the other hand “seven kids!?!?” Bowser blushes and panics “no wait! Only one is my biological child the others were…abandon. What kind of queen would I be if I didn’t give those kids homes,” Daisy and Peach smile before hugging Bowser. 

He didn’t know why he told the girls that but he had to admit telling someone this was refreshing, being able to have this warmth of the women he loves and the princess whose company he didn’t mind felt great. He hugs them both feeling himself start crying, Peach pulls away to give him tissues “It must be hard doing this all alone, but remember you have your brother,” Daisy nods taking his hand “And us now.”  
Bowser was always alone being raised by kamek to be the best king he could be, sure he had all his subjects but it never stopped him from feeling lonely. Things got better when the kids came into his life and his wife, but with his wife passing that lonely feeling slowly came back. He loves his kids but something always felt like it was missing, but at this moment being with the girls. He felt like a true queen, that he had real friendship with the girls. He wasn’t bowers the evil king father of seven, he was Queen Bowsette mother of seven and that felt right. 

They spent the night talking about how it was like ruling their kingdom, Peach then sighs telling them a story on how every attempt to find love ended in failure. Bowser nods and points at her outfit “Well you do always wear the same thing, not to mention even your invites are bright pink! But you know I have an idea, what do you ladies say to having a makeover?” the girls looked at each other them smile running to grab their bags.   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Mario sits down with Luigi drinking tea, he couldn’t get that dance out of his head never had he felt so in sync with someone before. Luigi staring at his brother smiled “who’s the girl?” Mario looks at his younger brother confused “girl?” he nods setting down his tea. Mario watches as his brother takes a picture they took with peach when he first started dating her and stares at it “Your face says you’re thinking of a girl, it’s the same face you made when we first met peach,” he smiles at his older brother. Mario sips his tea before speaking “Bowsette, me and her we danced and,” he sighs and smiles “it was amazing.”  
Luigi looks at his brother concern “Bowsette? Bro are you um interested?” Mario shook his head “no, but there is something about her I can’t put my finger on it but I think I know her. That we met somewhere before, it sounds crazy.” His brother chuckles “sounds like you might like her,” Mario frowns thinking about the Queen. Does he have something for the fiery queen? 

He isn’t sure if he is growing feelings for the queen, but if he does then he has three weeks to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry i was like gone for like ever but im back and i hope everyone enjoys the chapter!


End file.
